An automatic transmission typically includes an electronically controlled hydraulic system. In such an electro-hydraulic system, hydraulically actuated clutches are actuated to couple and decouple gearsets for changing gear ratios of the transmission. Also, a transmission pump supplies pressurized hydraulic fluid from a fluid sump to the clutches through fluid passages. Further, solenoid actuated valves are placed in fluid communication with the fluid passages upstream of the clutches. Finally, a controller receives vehicle input signals, processes the input signals with shift control algorithms to produce solenoid control output signals, and communicates the output signals to the solenoid valves to control flow of fluid to the clutches.